


Mali kinomaniacy

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze uwielbiali oglądać razem filmy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mali kinomaniacy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Child's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844096) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Hejka ponownie! (ツ)**
> 
> Dzisiejszą część przygód mini!McDanno sponsoruje literka F jak filmy ^_^  
> Wybaczcie ogromną swobodę w 'tłumaczeniu' tytułu, ale serio, nie miałam bladego pojęcia, co z tym począć (jeśli ktoś miałby jakiś pomysł, to jestem otwarta na propozycje ;-))  
> I, jak mówiłam poprzednio, znajomość co najmniej pierwszej części tej serii jest dosyć wskazana, zanim przejdziecie dalej...
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

W wieku czterech lat, tak naprawdę interesowały ich wyłącznie pięciominutowe kreskówki oraz niektóre klasyczne filmy Disneya. Steve lubił "Robin Hooda"; Danny miał większą słabość do "Pinokia". Podczas tych - jak nazywali to ich rodzice - _filmowych randek_ * siadywali na kanapie w domu Danny'ego, przykrywali się jednym kocem i zajadali słodycze, jednocześnie śpiewając razem z bohaterami bajek i próbując odgrywać niektóre ze scen. Danny przypominał sobie, że wcielał się w Lady Marion z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.

Kiedy skończyli siedem lat, wszystkie filmy, które oglądali wspólnie, mieściły się w kategorii przygodowych filmów akcji. Wujek Danny'ego zapoznał go z pewnymi starymi produkcjami z lat 40. i 50., tak więc chłopcy oglądali czasami klasyczne wersje "Wyspy Skarbów" czy "Zorro". Doprawdy, Steve był szczęśliwy, jeśli na ekranie pojawiały się jakieś szpady, i miał swoją własną, plastikową, którą uwielbiał dźgać Danny'ego, kiedy biegali razem po podwórku za domem albo po plaży.

Jako trzynastolatkowie, stawali się coraz bardziej żądni przygód, tyle że w innym sensie. Czy ich rodzice zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie, Steve i Danny zaczęli oglądać bardziej realistyczne filmy akcji. Takie, w których było znacznie więcej krwi i przemocy. Oczywiście mieli wtedy mały czarno-biały telewizor w pokoju Steve'a i oglądali cokolwiek, co nadawano w nocnym paśmie filmowym. Danny pamiętał, jak musiał manipulować dużą anteną, żeby telewizor nie gubił sygnału.

Późną nocą kładli się blisko siebie pod narzutą z łóżka Steve'a, aż tylko ich ręce i twarze wystawały na zewnątrz, i ściszali mocno telewizor, żeby nikt nie wiedział, co takiego oglądają. Prawdopodobnie w tym czasie zaczynali rozumieć, na czym polega współżycie seksualne i dlaczego całowanie się to coś więcej niż tylko zetknięcie się dwóch par warg. Danny niewyraźnie przypominał sobie, że "Dirty Dancing" (co do którego żaden z chłopców nie zamierzał nigdy przyznać, że chciał go obejrzeć, lecz jakimś cudem zobaczyli film w całości) naprawdę nimi wstrząsnął i był prawdopodobnie źródłem pierwszej filmowej sceny erotycznej, jaką w życiu widzieli.

Oczywiście, ponieważ jako nastolatkowie otrzymywali lepsze kieszonkowe i bardziej im ufano - przynajmniej podczas popołudni w weekendy - chodzili oglądać nowości filmowe w miejscowym kinie. Pewnego weekendu poszli zobaczyć "Powrót do przyszłości III" i zajęli miejsca nie dokładnie w ostatnim rzędzie, ale w tylnej części sali, a Steve zarzucił ramię na barki Danny'ego. Kiedy Danny posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, Steve w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami i oznajmił: "wszyscy inni tak robią", i więcej nie poruszali tego tematu.

Zazwyczaj dzielili się popcornem, czasami nawet kupowali tylko jeden napój i dwie słomki. O tym, którymi cukierkami posypać swój koktajl, decydowali na zmianę. Danny zawsze wybierał [Milk Duds](http://www.cosslodkiego.com.pl/product-pol-1745-Milk-Duds-141g.html), kiedy była jego kolej, tak więc po kilku miesiącach Steve uznał za bezcelowe, by w ogóle o to pytać, i po prostu brał te cukierki i dosypywał je do koktajlu jeszcze przy kasie. Nawet gdy przychodziła kolej Steve'a, aby zdecydować o dodatku do napoju, wybór padał na Milk Duds. Wtedy Danny uśmiechał się do Steve'a w podziękowaniu, a w zamian dostawał lekki rumieniec oraz promienny uśmiech, który Steve posyłał w jego kierunku.

Bez względu na to czy byli sami, czy towarzyszyła im paczka przyjaciół, zawsze siadali obok siebie, a Steve zawsze przejmował kontrolę nad jedzeniem i piciem, zawsze trzymając kubełek z popcornem i przechylając go na bok, żeby Danny mógł wziąć swoją część. Po drodze do domu zawsze dyskutowali o tym, co obejrzeli. Zwykle mieli ze sobą swoje rowery, jednak szli pieszo, by droga powrotna trwała dłużej, a rowery prowadzili obok siebie.

Pewnego razu wybrali się do kina całą grupą. Teraz Danny już nawet nie pamiętał, jaki film poszli obejrzeć, co nie było zaskakujące, ponieważ jego jedynym wspomnieniem z tamtego popołudnia było to, że Steve zasnął na jego ramieniu w połowie seansu. Jednak nie było w tym nic dziwnego - Steve wstał wcześnie rano, żeby pójść surfować, a później musiał pomóc swojemu ojcu w jakichś pracach w ogrodzie, zanim późnym popołudniem dołączył do swoich przyjaciół. Chłopiec był wykończony i postanowił wykorzystać Danny'ego jako swoją poduszkę w zaciemnionej sali. Danny nie miał serca go budzić, dopóki nie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Steve podniósł na niego zaspany wzrok i spytał, co przegapił. Jeśli Danny dobrze sobie przypominał, jego odpowiedź brzmiała: "zupełnie nic".

Obecnie, będąc znowu razem od kilku miesięcy i pracując jako partnerzy, byli zbyt zajęci, żeby myśleć o wyjściu na film do kina. Jednak Danny ostatnio zamieszkał ze Steve'em, a dzięki postępowi technologicznemu duży plazmowy telewizor Steve'a doskonale nadawał się do oglądania filmów na DVD, zaś jego kanapa była znacznie wygodniejsza niż kinowe fotele z klejącą się podłogą i wytartymi podłokietnikami.

Steve zaczął trzymać na oparciu kanapy starannie złożony koc i gdy siadali razem, oglądając filmy, brali ten koc, żeby się nim przykryć. Steve przygotowywał ogromną porcję popcornu i przynosił z kuchni kilka butelek piwa. Danny zawsze opierał stopy na stoliku do kawy, lecz gdy skończyli już swój popcorn, kładli się na sofie, podciągając nogi i pozwalając im spleść się ze sobą, i leżeli tak wygodnie, jak to tylko możliwe, żeby obejrzeć resztę filmu.

Teraz, gdy nie przebywali w zatłoczonej sali kinowej, wyglądało na to, że Steve nabawił się niezdolności do oglądania filmów bez ciągłego uzupełniania ich o własne komentarze. Nabijał się z fabuły, wybuchał śmiechem, czasami wzdrygał się, gdy w horrorze wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego (później utrzymywał, że przeczuwał taki rozwój wypadków, lecz Danny - który opierał się plecami o klatkę piersiową Steve'a - dokładnie czuł jego nagłe wzdrygnięcie).

Koniec końców jednak był jeden film w szczególności, którego przez wszystkie lata chłopcy nigdy nie zdołali zobaczyć do końca i z jakiegoś powodu film ten stał się dla nich bardzo ważny. Steve twierdził również, że jest to jeden z jego ulubionych filmów.

Kiedy mieli około trzynastu lat, Steve zdobył ten film na kasecie VHS, i co roku w Halloween Danny zjawiał się u niego w domu, żeby mogli go wspólnie obejrzeć. Mniej więcej w połowie seansu Steve przestawał skupiać się na filmie i oddawał się próbom przestraszenia Danny'ego. Poszturchiwał go, rzucał w niego popcornem, starał się udawać, że jego palce były pająkiem na ramieniu Danny'ego... ostatecznie Danny zaczynał narzekać, że pogubił się w fabule, a Steve wzruszał ramionami, wyłączał telewizor i obaj szli zająć się czymś innym. Tak działo się przez trzy czy cztery lata z rzędu, aż do tamtego nieszczęsnego Halloween, gdy Steve'a nie było już na wyspie.

Danny spojrzał wtedy z rozpaczą na egzemplarz kasety w wypożyczalni wideo i postanowił już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać tego filmu.

Tegoroczne Halloween było inne. Znowu byli w tym samym domu, kanapa była tą samą kanapą, która zawsze należała do Johna McGarretta, jedyną różnicę stanowił większy telewizor.

Przez cały dzień w pracy Steve był osobliwie podekscytowany perspektywą filmowego wieczoru. Danny nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ponieważ był to tylko kolejny filmowy wieczór, jakie urządzali sobie dość często, lecz ten wieczór najwyraźniej wprawiał Steve'a w szczęśliwszy nastrój niż zwykle, a Steve za nic nie chciał powiedzieć czemu. Danny domyślał się, że musi to mieć jakiś związek z Halloween, a jednak jego mózg nie skojarzył tego z ich nastoletnią tradycją.

Tak więc kiedy rozsiedli się na kanapie, a on dostrzegł na stoliku tamto podniszczone opakowanie kasety, po prostu uśmiechnął się szeroko i zachichotał. Być może w tym roku, nareszcie, obejrzą film w całości. Danny nigdy nie poznał zakończenia (aczkolwiek czarny charakter musiał przeżyć, skoro w kolejnych latach nakręcono kilka sequeli).

Tego roku było inaczej, ale nie, Steve i Danny nie zobaczyli filmu do końca.

Zamiast próbować rozproszyć uwagę Danny'ego dokuczając mu, Steve zabrał się za pocieranie nosem o jego policzek i szyję, jego dłonie zagłębiły się pod koszulę Danny'ego, a gdy dotarły do jego spodni, Danny niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż przyłączyć się do zabawy.

Film został porzucony na korzyść Steve'a, który wciągnął ich nogi na kanapę, usadowił się między kolanami Danny'ego i oddał się realizowaniu nastoletniej fantazji o namiętnych pieszczotach w salonie.

W którymś momencie Danny skierował oczy na ekran.  
\- Hej, lecą już napisy końcowe.

\- Ta taśma chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zaszła aż tak daleko - roześmiał się Steve.

Danny ponownie spojrzał na Steve'a, którego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie o kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy, a jego usta były nabrzmiałe od pocałunków.  
\- Nadal tak właściwie nie wiem, co się działo w tym filmie.

\- Jeśli zdołam postawić na swoim, to nigdy się tego nie dowiesz. Bo jeżeli będziemy to robić co roku, skończy się to dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

\- Czyżby? - spytał kokieteryjnie Danny.

Steve pokiwał głową, pochylając się znowu, by wtulić nos we włosy i ucho Danny'ego.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ten film sprawia, że jestem na ciebie napalony od mniej więcej 1990.

Danny uniósł biodra, napierając nimi na podbrzusze Steve'a i wydobywając jęk z jego ust.  
\- Po wszystkich tych latach każde inne zakończenie byłoby prawdziwym rozczarowaniem - westchnął. - Ale nie zawsze musimy go oglądać tylko z okazji Halloween, zgadza się?

Steve roześmiał się z ustami tuż przy szyi Danny'ego, składając lekkie pocałunki na jego skórze.  
\- Możemy go oglądać tak często, jak zechcesz. W Halloween, na Boże Narodzenie, w Dzień Niepodległości... w Święto Flagi...

\- Podoba mi się ten plan. Myślę, że ten film właśnie stał się ulubionym z moich ulubionych filmów.

__________________________________________________________ 

.  
.  
* _filmowa randka_ \- oryg. _play date_ \- umówione spotkanie w celu wspólnej zabawy (przy czym to rodzice umawiają się na spotkanie, żeby ich dzieci mogły się ze sobą pobawić); jak widać, słownikowe znaczenie jest dość niezgrabne do użycia w tekście, a poza tym - jak pewnie wszystkim wiadomo - "play" znaczy nie tylko "bawić się", ale też "odtwarzać film/muzykę", zaś "date" potocznie oznacza przede wszystkim "randkę"... czyli rodzice Steve'a i Danny'ego już czuli, co się święci, a ja pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać bardziej dosłowne znaczenie 'play date' ^_^ 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [" Mali kinomaniacy" McDanno_Rulz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227334) by [okularnicaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM)




End file.
